The Seven Deadly Sins
by MissBrittana
Summary: Victoire, Molly, Roxanne, Dominique, Lucy, Rose and Lily. Wrath, Greed, Sloth, Envy, Lust, Pride, Gluttony. Seven Girls. Seven Sins. *sorry about the spelling of victoire in her chapter.
1. Lily

**A/N:** **This idea randomly came to me the other night. Basically each of the Next Gen Weasley girls are a sin and they each have a chapter. Enjoy!**  
><strong>Sins<br>**Victorie – Wrath  
>Molly – Greed<br>Roxanne – Sloth  
>Dominique – Envy<br>Lucy – Lust  
>Rose – Pride<br>**Lily – Gluttony**

'_A person with an inordinate capacity to receive or withstand something.'_

"With all this fame, you'd best be careful you don't get a big head, Young Lily." Grandpa Weasley told an eight year old Lily.

"Oh don't be silly Arthur." Molly Weasley's voice was horrified as she hit her husband on the shoulder. "You won't let it get to you Lils, you're modest like your parents." Lily didn't understand most of the words her grandparents were using but she nodded furiously anyway, causing her grandparents to laugh.

For the next five weeks Lily would look at herself in the mirror for hours trying to figure out if her head was getting bigger. "What are you doing Lily?" Her parents would ask but she would just shrug and run off.

One day her parents noticed she wasn't eating her dinner or being social. "I'll talk to her." Harry told his wife.

"What's wrong Lil?" He asked, sitting on the small, pink, bed. Lily looked up from her spot on the floor.

"My head." She whimpered. "It's grown bigger!" Harry was baffled at what the eight-year-old was talking about. "Did you hit it? Is it swollen?" He asked his daughter with great concern. Lily shook her head.

"Grandpa said I had to be careful not to get a big head with the fame we get but it's grown!" She cried. Harry couldn't help but laugh at his daughter.

"Lily that's a figure of speech. When you 'have a big head' it means you think you're the best." The father explained to his daughter and finally Lily understood.

Late that night when Lily was supposed to be asleep she made a promise that she would never get a big head.

X

Lily was not a bit nervous when she hopped on the train to Hogwarts at age eleven. _It doesn't matter if I don't make friends because I'll have my cousin Hugo and no matter what house I'm sorted into I'll have a family member._ She had told herself before stepping onto the platform.

Lily had entered the train with her siblings and cousins but was surprised to see them see scurry off in opposite directions and enter different carriages. Not wanting to be a nuisance because she was old enough to take care of herself, Lily grabbed Hugo's arm and pulled him down the hall.

After walking for a couple of minutes Lily thought she'd found an empty compartment. "In here." She told Hugo and slid the door open to find it was actually full of girls. But before Lily could shut the door and apologise another girl spoke.

"Merlin! Girls look, it's Lily Potter!" The short brunette shouted, causing her friends to stop chatting and turn to Lily.

"Hi." Lily blushed, "Sorry to interrupt you all, we thought the compartment was empty." She stammered and began to back out, Hugo already in the hall.

"Don't be silly, you're Lily Potter!" A slim, Asian girl spoke up. "Come sit!" She scooted right up next to the window and tapped the new, small, space. "Oh uh thanks." Suddenly another two girls scooted and patted the spot between them. Lily look confused but sat next to the Asian girl, Hugo had followed Lily in and went to sit in the spare spot.

"Oh this is a girls only carriage, sorry." The brunette spoke although she hardly seemed sorry.

Hugo looked at Lily for help but she just shrugged apologetically and turned to answer a question one of the girls had asked her.

X

"Potter, Lily." The ancient Professor McGonagall called.

Lily gave her new group of friends a confident grin and strode up to the Sorting Hat, sitting up straight in the stool as McGonagall placed the hat firmly on her head.

"_Oh another Potter-Weasley. You lot breed faster than rabbits" _The Sorting Hats voice sounded cruel and gave Lily chills.

"_That's rude."_ She thought and she heard the hat laugh.

"_Well you're certainly not shy Miss Lily but I will admit I'm torn."_ He paused, causing Lily to become impatient_. "Where do you think you belong, Gryffindor or Slytherin?"_ Lily let out a small gasp and was soon red with anger.

"_Of course I'm a Gryffindor!"_ She thought viciously.

The Sorting Hat sighed, **"GRYFFINDOR!" **It shouted and the red and gold table erupted in applause as little Lily Potter skipped happily down the aisle, straight past her brothers, Hugo, and the rest of her Gryffindor cousins to sit with her new, also Gryffindor, friends.

X

By the time Lily finished her fifth year at Hogwarts she'd been out withal the boys in her year and half the boys in the year above, she'd broken all of their hearts, most of them dramatically and publically just to embarrass the poor boy further. Her longest relationship had lasted exactly a month before she ended it right before their Potions O.W.L, he was so upset and embarrassed that he had failed miserably while Lily managed to pass with flying colours.

She tossed the boys around like they were little dolls but still they would lust after her, leaving the other, more deserving, girls wishing they were as pretty and popular as Lily Potter. Anytime someone was caught talking about her she made sure they payed the price. Lily was a perfect student to the teachers, getting her Ravenclaw 'friends' to do her homework and blaming friends when she was called out for talking.

Lily could not get enough of herself and her popularity. She carried a little compact mirror around everywhere and would be fixing something or another every second, sometimes she wouldn't fix anything but just pull cute faces and laugh at her adorable self.

And that was why Lily Luna Potter was Gluttony.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked the first chapter! Please review and tell me what your thoughts were and I'll try and update as soon as possible, although I'm away for the next week.**


	2. Victorie

_A/N: I'm sorry for not updating for months, I had planned to give fanfic the flick (hehe that rhymed) except for an occasional one shot but I suddenly felt a need to write and you should be glad to know that I have the next two chapters already written so the gap between updates won't be too long. Unfortunately the next few chapters are a lot shorter than my first one but I hope you can enjoy them as much as the first._

The Seven Deadly Sins

**Victorie Weasley - Wrath**  
>Molly Weasley - Greed<br>Roxanne Weasley - Sloth  
>Dominique Weasley - Envy<br>Lucy Weasley - Lust  
>Rose Weasley - Pride<br>Lily Luna Potter - Gluttony

The want to cause pain, and being motivated by this to actually cause pain. (In Victorie's case emotional pain)

Victorie Weasley. French for victory. Victorie was victorious.  
>The famous baby born on May 1st, the anniversary of the end of the Second Wizarding War.<br>She was the child of a Veela and a pure blood, most would say there was no better combination and with her auburn hair and sparkling blue eyes they could not be more right.

When her siblings and cousins were born Victorie felt herself slipping into the shadows, but she was victorious and she could not be overpowered by cute babies, who spat up and cried constantly. That was how Victorie learnt to play naughty. She began taking credit when her sister did something nice, never forgetting to innocently boast about her test results in front of Rose and her parents, making sure she was the kindest, sweetest girl to her grandparents and stealing her cousin's love, Teddy Lupin. 

Victorie had to have it all and as she grew older it became an obsession. She didn't notice that all the other girls saw right through her golden act and if she had she wouldn't have cared. As she grew older she found batting her eyelids and flicking her hair could get her anything from the wildly hormonal teenage boys. She broke poor Teddy's heart three times by kissing other boys but just a few tears had to spill from her bambi eyes and he was the one apologizing. After all he could not help if his girlfriend was so beautiful that the Beaux Baton boys would lust after her and sometimes broke the temptation. But soon that was even too boring for her and she found herself transferring to Hogwarts in fifth year. That caused much dismay to her female cousins who were pushed into the shadows at what had once been their safe haven.

She was Victorie Weasley and she was victorious, it didn't matter how she got there as long as she was on top.

_A/N: So that's the end of Victorie's chapter. Please review, the more reviews the quicker Rose will appear._


	3. Rose

A/N: Here's Rose as promised. Sorry it took so long!

The Seven Deadly Sins  
>Victoire Weasley - Wrath<br>Molly Weasley - Greed  
>Roxanne Weasley - Sloth<br>Dominique Weasley - Envy  
>Lucy Weasley - Lust<br>**Rose Weasley - Pride**  
>Lily Luna Potter - Gluttony<p>

'A high or inordinate opinion of one's own dignity, importance, merit, or superiority, whether as cherished in the mind or conduct.'

Aside from her rust coloured hair Rose was the spitting image of her mother.  
>Her looks reflected in her behavior and intelligence, it seemed not a single trait was taken from her father unlike her little brother Hugo who was a mix of both their parents, funny considering they were polar opposites.<br>Rose was always ahead of her cousins. She learnt to speak, walk, read and write early than all the other children.  
>She could count to a hundred when James Potter was still learning how to reach twenty.<br>Rose was raised in a very warm, and usually modest family, but was used to being thankful and denying the praises she received for her intelligence.  
>'Just wait until I go to Hogwarts, I'll probably be one of the worst in the class!' She told Albus as they played in Grandma Weasley's garden.<br>'If you're the worst then what will I be?' Albus asked, Rose laughed but Albus was seriously worried.  
>'What are you two on about? Rose if you're not a Ravenclaw then I don't who is! You're as smart as your mother supposedly was at our age, but you've been raised in our world which gives you an advantage!' Roxanne told her younger cousins.<br>Rose couldn't help but blush, as much as the cousins all loved each other it was unusual for them to compliment each other without a specific reason.

X

'Top off the class again Rose! Well done!' Professor Longbottom, as the Weasley clan were made to call him at school, congratulated.  
>Rose beamed in delight, she'd never had anything less. 'What did you get?' She nudged her cousin Lucy who hid the top of her paper under her arm.<br>'Nothing as impressive as you.' She mumbled. Rose did not have many friends so in the classes shared between the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws she sat with Lucy who made sure to sit on the edge of her friends for Rose Usually not a word was passed unless they received results back.  
>'Obviously.' Rose commented, 'Professor said I got the highest.' She said as if it was obvious.<br>'I know. I heard him loud and clear like the rest of the class, Rose.' Lucy said rather harshly, shoving her paper into her books and storming out as the bell rang.

X

'Lucy is still mad at me. I don't even know why!' Rose complained to Hugo and Roxanne as she glanced back at the Gryffindor table where the red head sat.  
>'She said you were boasting a lot more than usual and she just couldn't take it.' Hugo shrugged and Roxy nudged her younger cousin sharply in the side.<br>'I don't boast! I was merely asking what she got on her test, she took it totally out of proportion!' Rose could feel tears welling in her eyes, there was nothing wrong with being happy about a high score, other children probably wrote home to their parents and grandparents as soon as they found out they were consecutively on top of the class.  
>'We have to go to the Gryffindor table.' Roxy said, 'Bye Rose.' She gave a cheery smile and pulled Hugo over to the red and gold table.<p>

Rose pushed her own plate away and got up from the Ravenclaw table. She didn't need people, they didn't appreciate her intellect and she didn't need them to. Rose headed towards the broom shed with her potions book. From now on she would focus on herself and her brains, she didn't need friends to become the greatest witch of the century, she was probably already the brightest witch of her age, just like her mother.

As Rose grew older and saw her cousins marry off and have children she learnt that it might be nice to have someone to share her life with and maybe her coming out on top shouldn't be the only thing she cared about. Her brother had always lived by 'it's not about whether you win or lose, it's how you play the game and if you have fun that counts.' And even if he wasn't always successful his life seemed a lot happier than hers.


	4. Molly

Victorie Weasley - Wrath  
>Molly Weasley - Greed<br>Roxanne Weasley - Sloth  
>Dominique Weasley - Envy<br>Lucy Weasley - Lust  
>Rose Weasley - Pride<br>Lily Luna Potter - Gluttony

Excessive or rapacious desire, especially for wealth or possessions.

Molly Weasley had always been a little bit selfish, snatching the toys from other children and taking an extra sweet from Grandpa Weasley. When she was younger the adults would chuckle and say she had her father's bossy personality, maybe it was their lack of control that made her greed untameable.

'Lucy I want the pink room.' Molly instructed when the family moved house. Lucy, who was not one to speak up, shrugged and moved her bag to the larger, blue room. She had specifically told her parents that she wanted the pink room but Molly always got first pick and Lucy was left to the left-overs, if there were any.  
>Molly headed in to visit her sisters room, she wanted those party shoes her mother had brought Lucy. 'Hey wait!' Molly yelled. 'I want this room it's twice the size of mine!' She exaggerated, staring around the room.<br>'But I just finished unpacking.' Lucy said quietly.  
>'So? Repack and move out.' Molly ordered.<br>Harry, who had come to help them move while Percy was at work, heard the commotion above and excused himself as Audrey made the tea.  
>'What's the problem girls?' Harry asked and Molly spun around, the blood rushing from her face.<br>'Nothing Uncle Harry. Luce and I were just saying how we are going to switch rooms.' Her voice was sugary sweet but his second eldest niece had always reminded Harry of a certain Dursely.  
>'And you both agree on this?' Harry asked, cocking an eyebrow.<br>'Oh of course.' Molly turned and glared at her sister who let out a stiff nod.  
>'Well alright.' Harry told them but gave Lucy a comforting smile on his way out.<p>

X

'I can't believe it's my first quidditch game for Slytherin!' Molly told Fred II. She hadn't been too upset when she was sorted into Slytherin, the expectations had changed since her father had attended Hogwarts.  
>'Should be great!' Fred agreed as the first year went to sit in the audience with his cousins.<p>

The Slytherin captain, Marilda Woods, was ecstatic to have Molly on the team.

Edgar Zabini had injured himself in training an hour before the game started but Marilda had seen Molly shoot and she had better aim than the injured chaser, something their team lacked severely in its chasers, especially for a Gryffindor vs Slytherin final.

The game began and Molly was in the air in an instance, getting a pass from Bridgette Lenner she flew as far as she could before her opponent, Nellie Longbottom, began to catch her.  
>Glancing around she saw three free Slytherin players but also an unguarded hoop.<p>

It was a good ten meter throw, something only the strongest national players could get even close to the goals but it was worth a shot for the glory.

Molly tossed the ball an watched as it fell, halfway between herself and the goal. The other Slytherins groaned but Molly brushed it off.

Her cousin James, although a seeker, had caught it twenty meters below and puffed it easily to Rory Finnigan who got a goal in the Gryffindor end.

The game continued on and Molly was shocked when she got benched at break and replaced with first year Gavin Treed.

'We're 243 points down and I got the ball tons more than the rest of the team.' She'd objected.

'That's because you don't pass it to the rest of us!' Lorcan Scamander argued, looking amused as the rest of the team agreed.

'That's because you guys stopped passing to me after ten minutes.' Molly sulked.

'Because you hogged the quaffle!' The team shouted in unison.

'Whatever.' Molly spat, leaving for the castle as the team headed back onto the field.

X

'Oh no, I think Daisies would look much nicer.' Molly lied. It was three months until Lucy and her fiancé Lysander Scamander tied the knot and Molly was Hellbent on making sure her wedding was not nearly as glamorous as Molly and her rich half-blood husband's had been.

'I really thought the pink roses tied well with my dress and the room though.' Lucy spoke softly, she'd grown to live off of her sister's opinion.

'Whatever you think then Lou, but would you mind getting me a water when you're done deciding?' Molly rubbed her practically flat belly, 'Being pregnant really takes it out of you, maybe you should postpone the wedding until I can look nice.'

Lucy looked uncertain, she needed to know Molly would approve if she choose roses. She circled the decision slowly then got up to get her sister the water.

'I'll envelope it for you Lou.' Molly called, grabbing the papers to see her sister's decisions. She quickly changed a couple that their mother had agreed with her on and then slipped the papers into the envelope, there was no way she could have a better wedding now.

X

Molly sat at the front table, watching enviously as all of her friends and family danced.

Her husband Thomas had actually left her on the table while he danced with Victoire and Teddy's daughter Aurore, the five year old was dressed in a beautiful sunset orange dress and was the flower girl. Her three year old brothers Remus and Tonks weaved through the crowd of legs in their ring bearer outfits.

'Mol!' Lily calls, leaving her latest fling on the dance floor. 'Isn't this the most gorgeous wedding! Simple but elegant.' Her cousin began to ramble, giving Molly the feeling of annoyance that she often got when she didn't have what she wanted. Even with the 'accidental' change in flowers, chairs and food her sister's wedding was outshining her big white wedding. Suddenly Molly had an idea.

'Oh yeah. It would be a lot more enjoyable if I weren't getting these horrible pains every few minutes.' Molly gave a pained expression and rubbed her beach ball stomach.

'Do you think you're in labour?' Lily asked, her eyes widening.

'The baby's not due for another month but it could be premature. Could you fetch my parents and Tom.' Lily nodded and got up to search for the others, a smug look crossed Molly's face.

X

'I'm sorry Mrs Harley but you're not in labour yet. I would usually assume it was Braxton Hicks but I couldn't pick them up on the monitor.' The doctor informed them, Molly tried to keep her cool.  
>'It must have been them, they sure felt strong!' she gave her stomach a pat.<br>'Let's get back to the wedding.' Tom suggested.

'Yes. Thanks to your pranks we will have missed the speeches.' Audrey sulked, for once not blind to her eldest daughter's greed. 'You couldn't even let her have one day of happiness, could you?' She snapped and apparated back to the wedding, followed quickly by a disappointed-looking Percy.


End file.
